


smile lines

by ineedmygirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, Husbands, M/M, but they aren't actually old yet, just pure fluff, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmygirl/pseuds/ineedmygirl
Summary: Tsukishima leaned in to kiss him again, tangling his fingers in Kuroo’s hair. “I’ll still be kissing you when every last hair on your head is grey,” he said against Kuroo’s lips.“What about when I don’t have anymore hair on my head?”“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”or, kuroo finds his first grey hair
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 53
Kudos: 478





	smile lines

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have been working tirelessly on zine pieces and fest fics and the 'greek tragedy' sequel but this soft little bite-sized fluff fic idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so i wrote this in like 2 hours pLS enjoy <3
> 
>   
> [moodboard](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie/status/1296255612884525056?s=20)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)

Tsukishima knew that when he married Kuroo Tetsurou he was signing up for a life full of the unexpected, spontaneous, and unusual.

Waking up to the sound of his husband shrieking his name from the bathroom - Well, it was really just par for the course, wasn’t it?

Tsukishima groaned and flopped over onto his stomach, burying his face in Kuroo’s pillow and inhaling the warm, musky scent he always left behind. A smell that, to Tsukishima, had become synonymous with the word _’home’._ Had probably always been, since he was seventeen and Hinata invited him to a ‘college kid party’ with him and his boyfriend, Kenma, a few towns over. Tsukishima was never much of a partier, but he’d just finished his college entrance exams and let his exuberant friend talk him into what would end up being the most impactful night of his life. 

Kuroo had smelled just the same as he does now when Tsukishima came across him standing on the balcony outside, smoking a cigarette (which he’d thankfully given up by now), and smirking at Tsukishima like he could read every thought in his slightly-alcohol addled brain.

“Are you dying?” Tsukishima called out. A life or death situation was probably the only thing that would get him out of bed right now. Bokuto and Akaashi’s tenth anniversary had been yesterday, and they threw a huge party to celebrate. Tsukishima was pretty sure every person he had ever met in his life was there. Unsurprising, given Bokuto’s uncanny ability to become best friends with anyone he met. Tsukishima was pretty sure he saw the guy who bagged his groceries there.

“Yes!” Kuroo wailed in an overly dramatic voice that told Tsukishima he was perfectly fine and just being a big baby.

Still, Tsukishima was his husband. Taking care of him when he was being a big baby was all part of the job description.

“Alright, hold on,” he sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and cracking the joints in his back. “Just, think happy thoughts until I get there, or whatever.”

“Hurry, Tsukki!”

Twelve years later, and Kuroo was still calling him by the silly nickname he bestowed upon him the first night they met. He was truly a perversely nostalgic man. Or maybe after all this time he was still forgetting Tsukishima’s real name, like he did when they ran into each other a few days after that fateful party, nearly making Tsukishima burst into tears in the middle of the public library because, _how could he forget my name? He was the first boy I ever kissed and he already forgot my name._

He was so horrified, he almost said no when Kuroo asked him if he could sit and read with him. He only ended up saying yes because Kuroo bribed him by saying he would run and get them both coffee.

Tsukishima was entirely planning on taking the free coffee and kicking Kuroo’s ass to the curb, just to get some vengeance and soothe the sting of not being remembered a little, but then… But then, Kuroo had come back with not only a coffee for him, with ‘Tsukki’ written on the side with a bunch of cute little hearts doodled around it, but also a strawberry shortcake.

“How did you know I like strawberry shortcake?” Tsukishima asked, heart leaping into his throat. Kuroo shrugged with one shoulder, grin just as lopsided as his stance.

“You told me the other night. Remember?”

Kuroo hadn’t remembered Tsukishima’s real name, but he hadn’t forgotten that he loved strawberry shortcake.

Embarrassingly enough, that’s how Tsukishima fell in love.

The bathroom tiles were cold against his bare feet and Tsukishima shivered, crossing his arms tight across his chest and wishing he had put on a hoodie or something when he got out of bed. It was nearly November already and the early morning chill always got to him. Kuroo said it was because he didn’t have enough meat on his bones to keep him warm, but he always followed it up by bundling Tsukishima up in one of his sweatshirts and pulling him into his lap.

Kuroo stood in front of the vanity, his toothbrush hanging off the side off the sink with foamy toothpaste still on it, like he had abandoned his oral hygiene right in the middle of brushing his teeth. He was bending forward eyes trained intensely on his reflection, tugging at strands of his hair.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he was so focused on, though he could certainly relate to getting lost in staring at Kuroo’s face.

“Please tell me you don’t have lice.”

It was the first thing he said since entering the bathroom and Kuroo jumped nearly a foot in the air, so focused on his reflection that he hadn’t even noticed him come in until then. Tsukishima had been falling asleep and waking up to those brilliant golden eyes for over a decade now, but they still shot him right through the heart every time they met his.

“No, it’s even worse than that,” Kuroo said solemnly. “It’s my hair.”

Tsukishima smirked, hopping up onto the counter and widening his knees so that Kuroo could stand between them. Instinctively, like pulled by some gravitational force, Kuroo followed. Tsukishima ran his fingers through the wild, dark strands as soon as his husband was close enough.

“I’ve been trying to tell you since we were teenagers that it’s a disaster. No use getting upset about it now,” Tsukishima teased. Truthfully, they both knew Tsukishima loved his hair. Loved brushing it for him when he got out of the shower, and putting tiny braids into it while they watched movies, and pulling on it while Kuroo fucked him slow and hard and he needed something to hold onto to ground himself or else he might just float away completely.

“Very funny.” Kuroo huffed. “You know what, I don’t think you’re taking this very seriously at all.”

“I’m not,” Tsukishima agreed. “Because I have no idea what’s going on.”

Kuroo pointed to his scalp, voice cracking with emotion. “I have a grey hair.”

Tsukishima blinked at him, tilting his head to the side and squinting. “I don’t see anything.”

Leaning closer until he was practically head-butting Tsukishima in the nose, Kuroo pointed again, more emphatically. “It’s right there! How can you miss it, it’s practically a giant neon sign on my head just screaming ‘I’m an old man, my best years are behind me, I have a 401k plan!’”

“You do have a 401k plan,” Tsukishima pointed out. “A very good one.”

“Please, baby, I love you, but you’re really not helping right now.”

Tsukishima sighed, and grabbed Kuroo by the face to hold him still while he looked at his hair again. Sure enough, nearly lost among the sea of pitch black tresses was a lone strand of silver, glittering like priceless metal. It was kind of pretty, Tsukishima thought, letting it slip between his fingertips.

“Oh. Would you look at that.”

Kuroo sighed dramatically and dropped his head onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, the tips of his hair tickling the underside of Tsukishima’s chin. He wrapped his arms around his husband and indulged him a moment longer, as Kuroo sometimes needed him to do. It was obvious that despite his overly theatrical flair, this was actually bothering him, which meant that it was bothering Tsukishima, too.

Not many things bothered Kuroo, as a general rule. It took a lot for something to get under his skin. He was like a seal - everything in life just rolled right off his slippery back. He and Tsukishima end up going to schools over three hours away from each other? No biggie, that’s why the have FaceTime and trains and phone sex. Laid off from his first big job in the city? He can just get a new one, a better one. Bokuto accidentally eats the mini dessert he had hidden Tsukishima’s engagement ring in? Well, actually, he had been a bit mad about that one, but only for a little while. Eventually he was laughing so hard about it with Bokuto that he was crying.

So the fact that this, a simple strand of grey hair, was getting to him meant that Tsukishima had some work to do.

“You should leave me now while you still can, Tsukki,” Kuroo said miserably. “Go find a hot, young thing to replace me with before my ancient bones give out and you’re stuck pushing my wheelchair around amusement parks for the rest of our lives.”

“At least we’d get to the front of every line,” Tsukishima muses. Kuroo picks up his head to shoot him a lackluster glare. “Right, sorry. You know it’s just one grey hair, right?” Tsukishima tries again. “Lots of people start getting them when they’re still in their early twenties, it doesn’t really mean anything. You’re only thir-”

“Don’t say it!” Kuroo slapped his hands over Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima licks his palm until Kuroo finally relents, pulling his hands away and wiping them off on his boxer shorts - the only article of clothing he’s actually currently wearing.

Tsukishima has no idea how Kuroo could actually stand in front of a mirror, look at himself with perfectly working eyes, and think for a second that Tsukishima would ever want to replace him with anyone else. Or think that he’s _old._

Sure, he’s not exactly built the same way he was in his teens and his twenties, but Kuroo was far from out of shape. There were still deep valleys framing his pelvic bone that dipped below his waistband, and Tsukishima loved nothing more than to curl up on his firm chest when they cuddled in bed. His shoulders were broader than they used to be and held his frame well, the layer of muscle and mass he had put on over the years.

“Thirty-one isn’t that old, you know. And I’m only two years younger than you.”

“Yes, but _you,”_ Kuroo punctuated with a poke to the center of Tsukishima’s forehead, “don’t have any grey hairs. Not a single one. You’re still just as youthful and glowing as you were the day I met you.” He sighed forlornly. “People are going to start asking if I’m your father when we go out together, you know. Are you ready to deal with that question all the time?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, no one would ask us that. We look nothing alike.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go drown myself in the toilet now. That is, assuming I can still get my body all the way to the floor.”

“Stop,” Tsukishima laughed, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist when he started to back away and throwing his arms around his neck, pulling their bodies flush together. Kuroo pouted, but didn’t resist when Tsukishima pressed a kiss to the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, licking at the seam and coaxing him into a kiss that was perhaps a bit too dirty for nine thirty in the morning. “Mmm, you don’t kiss like an old man.”

“Been kissing a lot of old men lately, have you?”

“Idiot,” Tsukishima huffed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “You know I’ve only been kissing you.”

Kuroo gave him a dopey grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima reaffirmed the statement with another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter but no less thrilling. “You’re the only person I’ll be kissing for the rest of my life.”

He felt Kuroo’s harsh exhale against his lips.

“Yeah?” He said again, this time more breathless than the last. 

Tsukishima flicked his earlobe and gave him a crooked grin.

“Obviously. Why? You got plans to kiss other people?”

“No, nope, definitely not, not me.”

Tsukishima leaned in to kiss him again, tangling his fingers in Kuroo’s hair. “I’ll still be kissing you when every last hair on your head is grey,” he said against Kuroo’s lips.

“What about when I don’t have any more hair on my head?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Kuroo laughed and Tsukishima could already see the visible weight that had been lifted from his shoulders, the spark of joy back in his eyes again.

“And what about you?”

Tsukishima blinked. “What about me?”

“You’ll get old and wrinkly like me one day.”

“Who said anything about wrinkles?”

Kuroo laughed again, finger tracing a line across the center of Tsukishima’s forehead. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely going to have wrinkles right here. Worry lines, for sure. You always crease up this part of your face when you get all adorably confused or mad at me.”

“So always?”

Another laugh, so big that it crinkled up the corners of his eyes. Tsukishima gently touched the skin there, beside each eye.

“You’ll have them here,” he whispered. Kuroo quickly went quiet as Tsukishima traced his fingers from the corners of his eyes out to his temples. “Crow’s feet, from smiling so big that it takes up your whole face.”

Kuroo’s fingers went to a spot just to the left of his mouth. “Here, you’ll get a little laugh line. Just on this side, though, because when you try to hold it in this half of your face always breaks.”

Tsukishima took Kuroo’s hands between his, playing with his fingers. “You’ll get arthritis in your hands from cooking so much. All the stirring and chopping and mixing, it’s gonna catch up to you.”

“Are you saying you want me to stop cooking for you?”

“Absolutely not.”

Kuroo grinned, trailing his fingers up the curve Tsukishima’s spine. “You’re gonna have the worst back problems, you know that? You’re over six feet tall and you’re always curling up in a little ball in your reading chair or on my lap.”

“Are you saying you want me to stop sitting on your lap?”

“Absolutely not.”

Tsukishima laughed, the smile reaching both sides of his face because when he was with Kuroo he never tried to hide it.

“Good, I wouldn’t have anyways.”

Kuroo cupped his cheeks in his hands, eyes unbearable tender as he turned his face this way and that, taking in every single inch of it. At first, Tsukishima thought that Kuroo was looking for more places that he might have wrinkles one day, but then he said:

“You’ll still have the same eyes, though. You’ll always have those same honeysuckle eyes I fell in love with the very first time I saw you and thought to myself, _I could look into those eyes every day for the rest of my life.”_

Tsukishima’s heart lurched in his chest, entire body following and melting into Kuroo’s chest like he could mold their bodies together, just two souls sharing one physical form.

“You did not,” he accused in a trembling voice.

“I did so,” Kuroo countered, holding Tsukishima tight enough that he thought they might really become one. “I knew it along. Knew from the moment I met you that I’d always be yours.”

“You were high.”

“Yes, which means that I was actually thinking more clearly than usual.”

Tsukishima huffed a laugh and buried his face in Kuroo’s neck, ignoring the way it made his glasses dig painfully into the bridge of his nose.

“You’re completely ridiculous and I’m going to love you until we’re both six feet underground. Maybe even longer than that, depending on which school of religious thought you believe in.”

“Fuck religion,” Kuroo kissed the top of his head. “I believe in you and me, baby. I’ll definitely love you long after the rest of the world forgets we even existed.”

“This is getting incredibly morbid.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed. “It’s funny, though. I’m not that scared of getting old anymore. Not if it’s with you.”

“Mmmm,” Tsukishima hums contently, nuzzling the side of Kuroo’s face and wrapping his legs around his waist. “Good, I’m glad. Now carry me to the kitchen and make me some coffee. It’s the least you could do after dragging me out of bed for something so inane.”

“Oh, but Tsukki, my old aching bones! I don’t think they can take it.”

“Please, Daddy?”

“…I’m not sure that’s having the effect you intended it to.”

Suddenly, Tsukishima was being thrown over Kuroo’s shoulder and carried back into the bedroom, where Kuroo proved (three times) that he was most definitely _not_ an old man.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after in wedded bliss :')
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed!! pls let me know what you thought in the comments (i know im super behind on replying right now im so sorry!) and be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)
> 
> i'll see u guys soon ;)


End file.
